A social network service may provide a platform for its various members and enrolled organizations to interact. In particular, when an organization enrolls with the social network service, the organization may be provided a webpage. The organization may then provide updates or other information of interest to members of the social network service via the webpage of the organization. However, when one member of the social network service visits the organization's webpage, not all of the updates or content displayed on the webpage will be relevant to him or her. In other words, updates and information provided by the organization may be relevant to different members, or groups of members, of the social network service. As an organization may provide numerous updates to its webpage, a member of the social network service visiting the webpage can be overwhelmed with the amount of information available. Furthermore, the member will be distracted by the amount of information available and will be unable to focus on the updates most relevant to him or her.